Toon's First Brawl
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: It's Toon Link's first brawl, and his opponent is none other than veteran smasher Samus Aran. Will Toon claim victory in this fight? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Toon Link

Chapter 1: Meet Toon Link

**Hello dear reader! If you are reading this, then let me be the first to say congratulations! You are reading my very first fanfic. I wrote this Samus and Toon Link story because I believe this pairing deserves a bit more love. I'll appreciate any and all reviews, but** _**NO FLAMES!**_

**Toon's First Brawl**

Today is a very special day for kid smasher Toon Link (A.K.A Toon to so others wouldn't mistake him for his older brother/counterpart Link). Why you may ask? Why today is the day that Toon participates in his first brawl! After three weeks of practice brawls, Toon could finally participate in a real brawl. Finally, Toon had the chance to prove his worth as a smasher! Needless to say, Toon was excited.

However, he still felt a pang of nervousness deep inside him. The main reason being that Crazy Hand was hosting the brawl, and he had a reputation for being unpredictable when hosting brawls. The second reason was that Toon had no idea who his opponent was. If Master Hand was hosting the brawl, he would've announced it on the intercom like normal, but Crazy Hand personally told Toon that he was participating today.

Toon's train of thought was soon interrupted when he saw his brother Link talking to Zelda. Ever since Toon came to the Smash mansion, Link and Zelda helped teach him the rules of the smash tournament. Every day they would train with him in the gym, teaching him battle tips, how to use items, and, most importantly, final smashes. They also helped him make new friends in the mansion. Soon he was friends with the other smashers, his best friends being Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Red.

As he walked towards them, Link said, "Hey Toon, ready for your match?"

Toon replied, "Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous since I don't know who I'm fighting."

"It's all right Toon; just remember what we taught you." Zelda said, petting the chibi warrior's head. "And remember, it's not about winning or losing, it's about having fun.

"Okay, I will." Toon said with a shrug. "Well, wish me luck!" and with that he left.

"All the luck in the world can't help him now." A dark voice said. Link and Zelda turned their heads, knowing all too well who the voice belonged to. It was Ganondorf, the self proclaimed King of Evil. While he isn't as bad here as he is in the games, he could still be, to say the least, a complete jerk. Most of the other smashers kept their distance from him, and that was just the way he liked it. In fact, the only smashers he conversed with were Bowser and Wario, the other Nintendo villains.

Zelda said with a glare, "Why Ganondorf, it sounds as though you know who Toon's fighting."

"And if I did, so what?" The King of Evil replied with mock indignity.

"C'mon Ganon, we all know that nothing goes in or out of this mansion without you knowing it." Link said. "So drop the mystery act and spill your guts or I'll do it, literally." Link had the Master Sword drawn and looked like he had every intention to carry out his threat.

Ganondorf simply reared back his head and laughed, obviously unimpressed by the warrior's threat. "Alright." He said after regaining his composure. "But only because I know you won't take much comfort in the answer." "Toon's opponent is, wait for it, Samus Aran."

At the sound of that name, Link and Zelda looked at each other with horrified expressions. Samus was a veteran smasher who had a reputation for being a dangerous and deadly opponent. She had rarely been defeated, and even in that small number of defeats, none of them were from fighting a newcomer.

"Holy Din." Link said to himself. but at that moment an idea appeared. "Hey Zelda, Link said turning back to the princess. "You're Samus' friend; can't you convince her to go easy on him?"

Zelda thought for a moment, then replied, "Well I could attempt to, but I don't know if I can."

"You're too late, Samus is already at the Final Destination stage wating for the kid." Ganon interrupted. "Crazy Hand gave her the message before he told the kid, but she doesn't know who she's fighting either." "All she knows is that her opponent is a newcomer."

Link and Zelda were shocked at this revelation. Crazy Hand was unpredictable when hosting brawls, but this was sheer insanity.

"Like I said, all the luck in the world can't help him now." Ganon said as he left. "I may watch this match just to watch the kid beg for mercy."

"I hope all that training paid off." Zelda said to Link, the worry clearly evident in her voice. I

"I hope so too, for Toon's sake." Link replied.

**Well, this is the first chapter! please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Samus Aran

Chapter 2: Meet Samus Aran

**Here's the next chapter. Once again enjoy, read, and review.**

In the Final Destination stage stood a figure clad in red and orange armor with a small cannon on the right arm. At first glance one might mistake this to be a robot of some kind, but do not be fooled, this is Samus Aran, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter and one of the best smashers in the tournament. In battle, she was known to be a fierce opponent, taking on many smashers, new and veteran alike. She was a force to be reckoned with both on and off the stage. Off the stage, she had a reputation for having a nasty temper. If you were smart, you'd stay on her good side. If you were _really_ smart, you'd stay away from her. If you were dumb enough to get on her bad side, you were pretty much a dead man walking.

Of course said temper doesn't help when trying to make friends, but that's just the way she liked it. Her troubled past prevents her from forming lasting attachments. In fact the only people she talked to in the mansion were Peach and Zelda, the mansion's princesses. Together they were nicknamed the "Divas of the Mansion."

As she stood brooding, she couldn't help but wonder who her opponent was. She had recieved a message personally from Crazy Hand that she had a match today, but he neglected to tell her the name of who she was fighting. Sadistically, she hoped that her opponent was either Snake or Falcon, the mansion's two biggest perverts. She would gladly teach them the consequences of sneaking peeks at her while she was in the shower: by breaking every bone in their bodies.

All further were soon interrupted by a large puff of smoke. Samus assumed her battle stance, ready to take on her mysterious opponent. But as soon as the smoke cleared, however, she was completely taken aback by what she saw. Her opponent was Link, or at least what Link would look like at twelve years old. The boy in front of her looked every bit like Link; Blonde hair, green tunic, and the trademark green hat. But the most defining characteristic about him was his large cat-like eyes. Suffice it to say, the boy looked as if he jumped straight out of a cartoon.

"_I'm fighting a twelve year old kid?" _Samus thought to herself incredulously. _"What, are the other smashers so afraid of me that they're sending a kid to take me on?" _Needless to say, Samus felt insulted.

"So you're Samus Aran?" the boy inquired, interrupting the huntress' furious train of thought.

Samus looked at the boy and answered, "Yes, and you would be?"

"My name's Toon Link, or as everyone calls me, Toon." the boy replied with a smile. He was used to veterans not knowing his name. That's what he got for not being in the other two tournaments.

"Let me guess; this is your first brawl and you want me to take it easy on you, right?" Samus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Actually you're half right. This is my first brawl but I don't want you to take it easy on me." Toon said. "I signed up for this tournament to prove that I'm just as good a smasher as my bro. If people took it easy on me than it wouldn't be fair, so please fight me as hard as you would fight any smasher."

Samus was geniuinely suprised at Toon's remark. most smashers who fought her for the first time would immediately ask her to go easy on her, and to hear him tell her to give it her all was quite a shock. She quickly shook off her shock and said in a dry tone, "Your funeral."

* * *

><p>The other smashers, along with Link and Zelda, were watching and overhearing the entire conversation, and needless to say they were shocked.<p>

"That kid's a dead man walking." said Snake

"I hope all that training you and he did paid off Link, cause he's gonna need it." Wolf said to Link.

"Hey guys, lets wait until the match is over before we declare a winner." Zelda said crossly.

"We didn't mean it like that, Zelda." Pit said. "It's just that Samus is one tough customer and Toon's never been in a real brawl before."

"Well, I wouldn't count him out yet." replied Link. "If Toon can take on giant monsters, I'm sure he can take on Samus."

"I hope so." Sonic said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the second chapter. The fight begins in chapter three, which I'll upload sometime tommorrow. Till then, see ya around!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight Begins

**This chapter is dedicated to my first and, so far, sole reviewer Kissed A Wookie. Since you were kind enough to review and were really anxious to see the fight, here ya go. **

"READY…GO!"

With those two words, the brawl began. Samus made the first move, firing a charged shot that Toon managed to dodge by jumping over it. When he was directly above Samus, he attacked with a downward stab. When he missed, Toon followed up with another slash that managed to hit its mark, causing slight damage as Samus' Power Suit protected her. Samus immediately retaliated with a punishing kick to the boy's chest, nearly sending him off the stage. Samus then fired a missile straight at him. Toon jumped in the air to avoid the incoming missile, and then pulled out a bomb and tossed it at her. The bomb managed to knock her to the ground, and seeing his chance, Toon attempted another donward stab which actually hit her.

The two combatants fought tooth and nail until they both looked up and saw a rainbow colored orb float around in the sky, knowing all too well what this was. It was a Smash Ball. Destroying it allowed smashers to use their powerful Final Smash. To any seasoned smasher, it was the difference between winning and losing a brawl.

"This one's mine!" Toon shouted as he lept for the orb.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Samus as she too lept for the orb, delivering another kick to the boy's chest and knocking him back down to the edge of the stage.

With a powerful swing of her Arm Cannon, she smashed the orb into pieces. Glowing with the Smash Ball's power, she landed on the stage and fired her powerful Zero Laser. "See Ya!" she shouted as the large laser advanced towards Toon.

"Sweet Bombchus!" the chibi warrior yelled. It looked like Samus had him trapped. There was no possible way he could jump over the Zero Laser. "_Look's like the only way to dodge is to go down!_" he shouted mentally. And with that he jumped off the stage and hung on to the edge, allowing the laser to pass harmlessly over him (though he could still _feel_ the heat of the laser on his hands).

After firing the laser, Samus' Armor fell off, leaving her in her Zero Suit. That was the only annoying part about her Final Smash. Her suit would be so overloaded that it ended up leaving her more vulnerable. That doesn't mean she was comepletely helpless though. Thanks to her Chozo training and Chozo-infused blood, her physical abilities far surpassed those of average humans. It looked as though she won the brawl, but Samus knew better. Had she truely won, the announcer would have called game. "Come on out kid." she said. "I know you're still there."

As if on cue, Toon jumped back on to the stage. What he saw then gave him quite a shock; he was staring at Samus in her Zero Suit, but what was even more shocking was that Samus was a girl. Well, to be honest, it wasn't _that_ shocking. Zelda had told Toon that Samus was a girl, but he never saw her without her trademark Chozo Armor. Needless to say, she was quite beautiful; her hair was blonde like his and tied into a ponytail, and her eyes were emerald green. She was not as tall as she was without her Power Suit, but she was still taller than the young hero himself.

"I gotta give you some credit kid." Samus said. "Not many people can dodge a Zero Laser, and the few that do wouldn't hang over the edge to do so." "Your quite a risk taker."

"So you're a girl?" Toon asked incredulously, staring at the bounty hunter with awe.

"Don't worry kid, you're not the first person to find out about my dirty little secret." she replied back. "You're not even the one-hundredth person."

"Well, I'm not too surprised." said the Hero of Winds. "Zelda told me you were actually a girl, but I'm suprised you would be so pretty.

That statement from Toon made Samus blush a little.

"But don't think that being a pretty girl gives you special treatment." Toon continued. "You were kind enough not to hold back on me even though I'm a kid, so it's only fair that I don't hold back on you because your a girl."

Once again, the boy managed to throw Samus for a loop. First, he asked her not to hold back because he was a kid. Second, he managed to dodge her Zero Laser, a feat that few other Smashers could manage. And finally, he just declared he wouldn't hold back because she was a girl. This shocked Samus the most because when people found out she was really a girl, they would either hold back or be so distracted by her beauty that they ended up losing.

"_I'm starting to like this kid_." Samus thought to herself. "Well, if that's the case, shall we begin round two?" She asked aloud.

"I'd be delighted to." Toon replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Samus said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The other smashers were simply astounded by the brawl so far. They didn't think anyone was brave enough to face Samus, and dodge her powerful Zero Laser.<p>

"Maybe the kid has a chance after all." Said Snake.

"I didn't think anyone could dodge a Zero Laser." Falcon said in an astonished tone.

"See, what I told ya? Toon's gonna win!" Exclaimed Link.

"I don't think so." Ganon said "Haven't you all noticed how no other items have appeared?"

"So what?" said Zelda with a curious look on her face.

"It's another of Crazy Hand's 'surprises'." the Dark Lord answered. "He's rigged the stage so that the only item that appears is the occasional Smash Ball."

Everyone was floored by Ganon's statement. Without any items, it meant that Toon's chances of winning were quite slim. Even though Samus was more vulnerable, she was still a handful to beat.

"I'm not worried because Toon still has his 'special technique' up his sleeve." Link said with a confident smile.

"What special technique are you talking about." Zelda asked incredulously.

"Lets just say it involves a lot of bombs." Link answered.

"I hope it helps him." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. So what is Toon's special technique? You'll have to read on to find out! Last two chapters will be uploaded if not tommorow then Friday. Till then, farewell. <strong>

**B.T.W. I don't own Smash Bro's or any related products.**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Round

**Here's the final part of the fight between Samus and Toon. Who will win? Read on to find out! The chapter begins immediately where their fight left off. And thanks to all my reviewers, particularly my faithful reviewer, Kissed A Wookie.**

**A/N: Toon uses the Mirror Shield from the Wind Waker in this fight. I thought he would look cooler with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer that made this.**

"That's what I like to hear." Samus said. And with a flick of her Plasma Whip, she grabbed Toon and yanked him close, intending on delivering another strong kick.

"Not this time!" Toon yelled. He managed to break away fast enough to deliver a powerful slash at the bounty hunter's chest. Samus yelled out in pain, but luckily wasn't bleeding. Master Hand's magic prevents smashers from suffering serious injuries such as amputations. For example, if a smasher is attacked with a sword, he or she will still feel pain, but won't bleed. Their clothes won't even tear.

"Fighting dirty, are we?" Samus asked with a smirk. "Now _that's_ more like it." Samus once again lashed out with her Plasma Whip, but this time Toon managed to grab it. Samus noticed that he had an unusually strong grip for a twelve year old, but it was then that she saw the glowing, golden bands around the boy's wrists. These were Toon's Power Bracelets. When worn, Toon gained incredible physical strength. Fortunately, Master Hand had allowed him to wear them so he could be equal in strength to the other smashers.

"Gotcha." Toon said before pulling the bounty hunter close and bashing her in the face with his Mirror Shield.

Though knocked back, Samus quickly managed to regain her footing. "It's gonna take more than that if you wanna win this brawl!" She shouted tauntingly.

"Oh I've got other tricks up my sleeve." Toon snapped back.

"Like what? Pulling a rabbit out of that floppy hat of yours?" Samus asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

With a smirk, Toon raised the Master Sword high above his head. A few seconds later, the sword began to glow with blue energy. Toon then made a downward slash, releasing a crescent-shaped wave of energy. It was a trick that his counterpart in the new game Skyward Sword taught him. The Master Sword can absorb energy from the heavens and release it in the form of crescent-shaped waves. It was dubbed the Skyward Strike.

Seeing the crescent wave speeding towards her, Samus barely had time to dodge it. But before she could retalitate, Toon attacked with another slash. Samus shouted in pain and pistol-whipped Toon with her Paralyzer, knocking him back to the ground. Toon regained his footing and glared at the hunteress.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Samus said with a laugh. "I have to say kid, it's been fun. You've given me one _heck_ of a workout. I might even shed a tear." Her tone became serious when she said " But alas, all good things must come to an end, and so does this brawl."

"And I warn you, all gloves are off now." she continued.

"Just the way I like it!" Toon shouted defiantly.

* * *

><p>The battle raged on for hours, pushing both combatants to their very limits, testing their very will to win. Samus and Toon both gave it their all and recieved their all. The other smashers, meanwhile, were at the edge of their seats. Their eyes were glued to the screen, captivated by the battle's intensity.<p>

"This is just _insane_!" yelled Bowser!

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi and Mario yelled in unison.

"Their damage meters are way in the red!" shouted Pit. "The wrong move from either of them could send them both off the edge."

"I've never seen such a tense brawl!" Captain Falcon said.

All the while Link and Zelda were praying to the Goddesses that Toon would win.

* * *

><p>Samus and Toon stood on opposite ends of the stage facing each other. They were both breathing hard from the length of the battle. While Master Hand's magic prevents serious injuries, it doesn't prevent smashers from suffering fatigue.<p>

"Looking a little winded, are we?" Samus tauntingly asked. "Sure you don't want to call it quits kid?"

"Sorry, 'quits' isn't in my twelve year old vocabulary." Toon replied. "What about you?"

Samus laughed at this question, "Kid, the day I say surrender is the day I hang up my Power Suit and retire."

"_Still though, this is dragging on too long." _he thought. The young hero had faced many frightining foes, but never had he faced an opponent with such skill. In his opinion, all previous enemies paled in comparison to Samus' might. If Toon didn't think quickly, he would surely be finished. But just as he was deep in thought, he saw an all too familiar object over the horizon: The Smash Ball! Apparently, Samus hadn't seen it yet. This gave Toon a devious idea.

"_As much as I hate that it's come to this, it seems I'm left with no choice." _he thought. "_Time to pull out the secret weapon!" _He then put away his sword and shield and held out two bombs.

"What's this, I surrender in Hylian?" Samus mockingly asked with a smirk.

Toon then began to spin around in place, steadly increasing his speed until he was a small, green tornado. And that's when it happened... bombs began flying out of the tornado in an endless barrage. _"_What the-!" Samus shouted as she dodged the seemingly never-ending storrm of bombs. Her agility allowed her to duck, dance, and dodge them all with relative ease.

Toon kept spinning and throwing bombs until half of the arena was covered in cel-shaded smoke. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the Smash Ball as it emerged from the smoke screen. "Now's my chance!" he shouted as he lept for the orb. And not a moment too soon, because Samus had also caught a glimpse of the Ball and lept in the air as well. Samus was, however, a split-second too late as Toon destroyed the orb with a powerful swing of his sword.

"Oh no!" Samus shouted.

"Showtime!" Toon yelled as the Triforce of Courage radiated on the back of his hand, empowered by the Smash Ball's energy. He then activated his Final Smash: the Triforce Smash. He ensared Samus between two Triangles of light, dealing a series of lightning fast blows with his sword. Toon looked Samus squarely in the eyes and said "See Ya!" as he dealt the final strike, sending the bounty hunter sailing off the arena. Toon had done it. He won his first brawl! He would have done his trademark victory dance if he had the energy.

* * *

><p>When Toon dealt the final blow and the announcer called game, It was as if the Mansion gained a voice and gasped. The room then fell deathly quiet. So much so that it was almost possible to hear a cricket. Wario was so shocked that he dropped his popcorn. Everyone sat back in silence for a few minutes as their minds processed what happened. Samus, a veteran smasher, was beaten by a newcomer. And what made it so shocking was that said newcomer was a twelve year old kid!<p>

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Snake said astonished.

"I didn't think it was possible." Captain Falcon said.

"That kid actually pulled it off." Wolf said flatly.

"Yay Toon!" Pit, Ness, Lucas, Zelda and Red shouted in unison.

"I knew he had it in him." Link said to himself confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down! Final chapter will be up tommorow. Till then, Farewell.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Celebrate!

**Well, here it is, the final chapter. Once again thanks to all my reviewers, especially you Kissed A Wookie. Nothing really exciting happens in this chapter. In fact, it's quite short. Once again R, R, and E (read, review, and enjoy).**

**A/N: I meant to write this in chapter 4, but I hope Toon's special technique wasn't too disappointing. I know that spinning around and throwing a lot of bombs isn't all that glamorous, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was three hours after his match with Samus, and Toon was in his room sound asleep. After all, even young heroes such as himself needed a rest for awhile, right? Toon's room was pretty much what one would expect from someone who traveled all across the Great Sea in a sailboat. The walls and celing were predominantly blue with white clouds painted on them, to make it resemble the sky. In the middle of the celing there hung a fan to keep the room cool during the hot summer days. Toon's bed was on the left side of the room next to a large window so he could see outside. It was perfect if Toon ever felt the need to stargaze at night.

Directly across from the bed was Toon's closet. Inside the closet, Toon had seven different outfits. He had five different tunics that he wore during the day: blue, red, green, purple, and a green tunic with brown sleeves. It also contained his pajamas. They were a blue, long-sleeved shirt with white markings decorating it (the most notable being a lobster on the back), and orange pants. It also had small, grey slippers. Last but not least, the closet had his engineer outifit. You see, when he was not brawling, Toon was also the Royal engineer of New Hyrule. Luckily, Master Hand gave Toon a teleportation watch so he could travel to New Hyrule when needed. He also had a cabinet with contained all of the gadgets he used on his adventures. It even had a special compartment for his Wind Waker and the Spirit Flute.

His sleep, and any romantic dreams of Tetra, were interrupted by a knock on his door. The boy managed to drag himself out of bed to answer the door. It was his brother Link. "Hey Toon." he said with a smile. "Great job on your match today."

"Thanks bro." the cel shaded boy replied.

"Zelda and I are going to a resturant in Delfino Isle, and we thought you'd want to go with us to celebrate." Link said. "We even brought Pit and the gang."

"Boy, would I!" Toon yelled with an excited look on his face. But then he looked down the hall towards Samus' room. "You go on ahead; I'll be right with you."

"Okay, see ya!" Link said as he left. And Toon walked down the hall to Samus' room. The two, despite having offiically met in a match, had lived a few rooms down from each other.

Samus' room was somewhat similar to Toon's room. The walls and floor were painted blue and orange, possibly representing her Power and Zero suits. The celing, however, was black with small white dots. There were also three large circles drawn on the celing with nine dots in different colors, representing the planets of our Solar System. In the middle of the circles hung a fan with a large orb on it, meant to represent the Sun. On the back wall were pictures of all the planets she had visited on her adventures. Like Toon, her bed was on the left side of the room next to a large window. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp in case she was reading a book late at night. Across from the bed was her closet which had her Zero Suit, her Justin Bailey, and some pajamas.

Samus was in her room meditating, a technique that the Chozo taught her during her training, when she was rudely interrupted by a knock. Annoyed, she marched over to the door and stared out of the small looking glass to see that it was Toon. "Oh God, here it comes." she muttered darkly. Samus wasn't a sore loser by no means, but she hated it when people gloated about beating her, or rubbed their victory in her face. Huffing, she braced herself and opened the door.

"Hey, Miss Aran." Toon said politely. "That was a great match today. I really had fun."

"Sure kid." Samus said flatly. "So what do you want?"

"Me and the gang are going to a resturant in Delfino Isle, and I thought you'd like to come with us." Link said with a smile.

"So you and your friends could rub your little 'triumph' in my face? Pass." Samus said.

"Miss Aran, I really want you to come with us. We're friends after all." the Hero of Winds spoke.

Samus was about to go into a tirade of verbal abuse, all of it directed at the green-clad youth, but stopped when she heard the last word he spoke. "Friends?" she repeated, dumbstruck by the boy's statement.

"Duh!" Toon shouted as if it were obvious. "Only a friend wouldn't hold back during a brawl, and I wouldn't be inviting you if I didn't think you were a friend am I right?"

Samus simply stared in awe at the boy as her mind processed everything. During the brawl Toon didn't want her to go easy on him, and he didn't go easy on her. He fought her as hard as he would fight any smasher. He didn't make inappropriate jokes about her, and he even managed to dodge her Zero Laser. But most shocking was that he thought of her as a friend. "I- I guess so." she said, unsure how to answer him.

"Great!" Toon said. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright, but only if your paying." Samus replied with a sly smile.

"That's why Zelda's my friend; she has enough money for all of us." he replied as he walked down the hall.

"_Maybe the kid's not so bad after all_." Samus thought as she followed him.

So you see, Toon not only won a brawl but a life-long friend.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends my tale. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**A/N: There will be two sequels to this story, a short multi-chapter fic, and a Mother's Day themed oneshot. Till then, farewell!**


End file.
